


Fight Alone

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Adam continues to be a dick and it surprises no one, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Blake Belladonna had simply wanted to leave work peacefully and return home safely.But it appears that somebody has a different plan in mind.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 180





	Fight Alone

“Why can’t you love me back, Blake? What did I ever do to warrant you hurting me?”

Blake stiffens slightly as Adam blocks her path, preventing her from making a clean getaway to her car. Anxiously, she glances back towards the small cafe she had just left, silently wondering if she’d be able to make it back to her co-worker and best friend before her ex could reach her. Swallowing thickly, she turns to meet Adam’s cold blue eyes, her heart racing as he frowns at the sight of her taking a step back. “I don’t think you’re in a position to cry about  _ me  _ hurting  _ you,  _ Adam.” She says quietly, as she slowly adjusts her right hand inside of her hoodie’s pocket, carefully placing each of her keys in between each of her knuckles. She knows it’s risky, knows that it means close combat, but she’s far too familiar with his palm, his fist, his painful grasp, to worry about that. If he wants to get close to her, the very least she can do is put up a fight and give him something to remember her by until she can get away. “I  _ told  _ you; we’re done.  _ I’m  _ done. I can’t be your personal punching bag just because you can’t move past your own pain, Adam.”

“But I can change, Blake.” Adam all but croons, stepping forward as Blake tries to put distance in between, his long strides matching her own in equal measure. “All I need… is your love. That’s all. Is that really so much to ask? I need you, my darling. I love you like nobody else can—“

“I’m not responsible for fixing you.” Blake says sharply, her voice pitching nervously. She’s closer to the cafe now. If she shouts, she knows that  _ somebody  _ will hear her. “What you feel isn’t love. It’s possession, Adam, and- and I’m done being owned. It’s  _ over. _ ” Her voice wavers and her eyes tilt back against her head, her breathing growing short and anxious as his eyes narrow angrily. She turns her head, opens her mouth to shout and—

“It’s over when I say it’s over.”

Blake shouts out in alarm as Adam charges her, his hand curling around her left bicep in a painfully tight grip. Instinct makes her whip her right hand out from her pocket and strike, slicing it through the air, keys and all. She hears him grunt and backs away, watching as blood drips down the side of his face, his cheek cut open by the force of her keys digging into it. Growling, he steps forward, his lips twisting into an ugly snarl…

“Blake? Hey! What the fuck, dude? Get away from her!”

Blake jumps as somebody jogs to stand by her side, relief flooding her chest at the familiar sight of blond hair and lilac eyes. Yang stands by her side, her body tense as she glares at Adam furiously, a low growl slipping from her throat as she places a surprisingly gentle hand to Blake’s back. 

“I suggest you leave right now.” Yang says, her voice low with barely contained rage as she snarls at the man standing before them, blood staining his shirt as he locks eyes onto Blake. “You’re already bleeding and I can promise you that the cops will be given a copy of the cafe’s camera footage so it’s best if you fuck off right fucking now. Don’t make this worse than it already is.”

“She won’t go to them.” Adam says, his lips curling into a cruel, smug smirk as he looks into Blake’s eyes, his smirk growing when she flinches away from him. “She’s a coward. She’s too weak—“

“Coward? Weak?  _ Blake?”  _ Yang scoffs, shifting so that Blake can step behind her if she needs to, giving her the choice to hide. “You really have it twisted, man. Blake’s got more strength in her little finger than you’ve got in your entire body. She’s brave, even when she’s terrified. She’s kind and patient. She’s far better of a person than you’ll ever be. So quit it with the bullshit and get lost.”

Blake considers hiding, considers stepping back into the shop… but as Adam stands there bleeding, his smirk crumpling, his manipulative facade falling away to anger… and she takes a step closer to Yang and presses her hand to her bicep as she meets Adam’s eyes. “She’s right. You need to leave before it gets any worse for you, Adam.”

Adam stares at her, his eyes wide as though he can’t believe what he’s hearing, before he snarls and turns on his heel and storms away, slamming his fist into the side of Blake’s car as he passes it by. 

“Hey.” Yang says softly, turning to Blake to smile softly at her, worry dancing in her lilac eyes as their gazes meet. “You okay—“

Blake steps forward, silencing her friend by wrapping her arms around her waist and burrowing her face into her neck with a shaky breath. Yang freezes for a moment, stunned, before she lets out a soft sigh and wraps her strong arms around Blake, holding her with a gentle care that makes Blake’s eyes burn with the threat of tears. 

Yang holds her until her body stops shaking and her tears run dry. When she pulls back, Yang smiles softly at her, reaching up to gently wipe her cheeks clear of her tears. “What do you wanna do now? This is  _ your  _ fight so… like, whatever you want to do? I got your back, Blake.”

“Thanks.” Blake sighs, stepping back from her friend and running her left hand down her face with shaky breath. She swallows hard and lets her hand drop, glancing at the bloodied keys in her right and feeling a wave of nausea hit her stomach. “I… don’t know. I think I just need a moment to just… breath? Think?”

“Yeah. I get that.” Yang murmurs, as she gently curls her hand around Blake’s waist, her thumb rubbing soothing circles against her side. She smiles at Blake, her gaze and touch soft and gentle as their gazes meet. “Here, come back inside. You sit down and I’ll grab you your favourite tea.”

Blake nods and lets herself sink into Yang’s side as they make their way back inside, silently grateful that this is one battle that she doesn’t have to fight alone.


End file.
